Real Life High School Musical
by CharminglyShar
Summary: Ryan and Sharpay go to a party and get wasted. They end up having sex with each other. what happen when they find out what they did? And even worse what happens when Ryan starts to develop feelings for his sister? And what about conseqencious
1. Sharpays Heartbreak

Real Life High School Musical

Sharpays HeartBreak

I had just broken up with my boyfriend of three years-well correction he had just broken up with me and it hurt like hell. Apparently there was another girl so when Ryan invited me to go to a party with him that night I really didnt want to go but he dragged me, so here I was watching this party trying to hold back the tears as I watched my ex grind up against another girl. I grabbed a bottle of Vodka and started to down it. it felt so good going down my throat and being as I had never had a drink before in my life I got buzed pretty quickly. I wanted to drown my sorrows and forget about my two-timing ex. I grabbed bottle after bottle and downed them. I was pretty drunk, actually I was completly wasted as I made my way to the bathroom because I really had to pee. I didnt know were anything was as this was not my house and I was drnk out of my mind. I found a door and decded to open it when I bumped in to someone.

"Shar?" they slurred.

I cocked my head to the side "Ry?" I questioned. The mysterious stranger just starred at me and I started back. "Bathroom?" I questioned as i pointed ahead. they only nodded. I walked i, shut the door and went to the bathroom finally letting some tears fall which I hadnt known I had been keeping in. I heard a loud knock on the door. I swaggered over to it and opened it to come face to face with this person from before. My Ryan. I smiled. He looked at me and immediatly embraced me in to his arms He pulled me in to the next room which was a bedroom, locked the door and sat down and held me as i cried. He tried soothing me.

"oh ryan" I cried "your the only one who has ever been there for me" i wimper. At this I look up at him and see his rich lucsious lips. I lean forward slowly and press mine to his. Not realizing who we were and that this was so wrong on so many levels. He kissed back and soon the kiss increased to a more passionate kiss.

"mmmmmmmmm' i moaned threw the kiss as he ran his hands up under my shirt and started to massage my breasts.

"You like?" he slurred.

"oh yea" i moaned as i bit down lightly on his lip which made him grunt. He unbuttoned my blouse and tossed it to the floor. I shivered from the cold and excitement running threw me. He ran his fingers up and down my spine. I threw my head back in pleasure as he kissed me neck. I let my hands take off his shrt and roam all over his chest. He let out little grunts of pleasure. He than turned me over and climbed on top of me. He started to suck on my breasts. My back arched in pleasure as my nipples became erect. I reached my hands down and undid his jeans. He shimmied out of them as well as his boxers as I took a deep breath. He was beyond huge. I reached my hand down and ran my fingers along the tip. This time he let out a loud moan as he increased in size. He tore off my skirt and slowly slid his fingers inside of me.  
"oooooooooooo" i moaned out loud.

"You like?" he whispered in my ear. I only nodded enthusiastically. That made him go deeper and faster. I arched my back to make him go even further as I continued to let out moans. he than stopped and ran his hand along his huge dick. I watched in awe as he grew even larger. I looked up at him "what are you doing?" I whispered. I was so close and he just stopped.

He put his fingers and his mouth and sucked my juices off. "I need you" he growled. I only nodded my consent. He hovered over me and slowly lowered himself inside of me. We both moaned in pleasure at that. he slowly started to move in and out which quickly increased in pace. I ran my hands threw his har and held him close to me as he went even faster and deeper

"oooooo god you were the only one who could ever make me happy" i screamed out in pleasure which caused him to go even faster. I was out of breath now. i could feel myself abou to go over the edge I clutched on to Ryans back and dug my fingers in to his back as he thrust once more which caused me to lose control. I shook uncontrollably as i screamed at the top of my lungs as the ultimate pleasure finally overtook me. That was all it took for ryan to cum, as I felt him overflow inside of my and than collapse on top of me. we were both breathing heavily.

"That was..wow" is all I can say. Before he can respond theres a loud knock at the door

"go find another room" Ryan cried out breathlessly. We heard them leave with muters of

"was that Ryan Evans?"

"I thought he was gay"

Soon after we fell asleep in each others arms never having felt better. 


	2. Ryans Pressure

Ryans Pressure

I knew Sharpay was hurt after her breakup with her ex who she was very uch in love with so I decided it would be best to drag her out of the house. After much protesting on her part I finally managed to convince her. Once there however the guys, aka Chad,troy,Zeke and Jason had somehow managed to pry me away from his sister and were now pressuring me to drink. I tried to protest saying that I didnt want to but they made comments about me not being a man and being to much of a wimp and even my sexuality. Finally I just chucked down a few bottles of Vodka just to prove to them I was as man as they were. Turns out I ended up liking the feeling of drinking. Soon enough I bwas completely wasted and had forgotten all about my sister. I had a bunch of girls come up to me and grind in to me. After awhile I had to excuse myself to go to the bathroom and relieve myself. I stumbed in the bathroom and almost fell but managed to catch myself in time. I stumbled over to the toilet and hastily pulled down my pants. i immediatly latched on to my rock solid cock and started jerking like there was no tommorrow "ooooooooo man ooooooooo god" i moaned as i continued doing this. As i felt my release grow nearer I started going faster. I felt my pre-cum come out and in to te tolet and I increased my pace. My knees started shakng and I thought they were going to collapse right out from under me as i continued jerking "oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" i finally let out as a large amount of cum flew from my dick and in to the toilet. I collapsed panting to the floor. After awhile I managed to get to my feet and pull my pnts back up. I went to the door and walked sack in to someone. I looked up.

"Shar?" I slurred.

She cocked her head to the side "Ry?" she questioned.

"Bathroom?" she asked as she pointed to the door I just came out of a few moments ago. I nodded. She walked in and i wited outside the doorfor her. When I heard soft sobs I decided to knock on the door. A few seconds later the door was unlocked to reveal Sharpay I immedaitly saw that was upset so I embarced her and pulled her in to the room next door, someones bedroom. We sat down on the bed as she cried. I tried my hardest to make her feel better.

"oh ryan" she cried "your the only one who has ever been there for me" At that she looked up at me and began to inch forward. before I knew what was happening our lips met. I immediatly kissed back hungrily.

"mmmmmmmmm' i heard her moan threw the kiss as I ran my hands up under her shirt and started to massage her breasts.

"You like?" I slurred.

"oh yea" she moaned as she bit down lightly on my lip which made me grunt in pleasue. I unbuttoned her blouse and tossed it to the floor. She shivered and I ran my fingers up and down her spine. She threw my head back in pleasure as I kissed her neck. She took off my shirt and let her hands roam all over his chest. I let out little grunts of pleasure. I than flipped her over and climbed on top of her. I started to suck on her breasts. Boy were they tasty and I loved how my touch made her nipples become erect and the little mumbles she was making. I could tell she was fully enjoying herself. She reached her hands down and undid my jeans. I climbed out of them as well as my boxers shivering with anticipation. I was so excited which was odd seeing as how I had just moments before relieved myself. She reached her hand down and ran her fingers along the tip. That fet amazing. I let out a loud moan as I felt myself get bigger. I tore off her skirt and slowly slid his fingers inside of me.

"oooooooooooo" she moaned really loudly which caused me to get even more excited.

"You like?" I whispered in her ear. She nodded enthusiastically. That was all I needed to go deeper and faster. She continued to let out loud moans as I went deeper and faster. I could tell she was nearing her climax. I suddenly sto[[ed and withdrew my fingers. I ran my hand overflowing with her juices along my huge dick. I took a deep breath as I got even larger. I was in heaven. Suddenly she looked up at me.

"what are you doing?" she whispered confused as to why I had stopped.

I just responded by putting my fingers in my mouth and sucked her juices off. They tasted so good. "I need you" I growled out. She nodded her consent. I took the innitiative and hovered over her and slowly lowered myself inside of her. We both moaned in pleasure at that. I slowly started to move in and out which quickly increased in pace. She ran her hands threw my har and held me close as I went even faster and deeper

"oooooo god you were the only one who could ever make me happy" she screamed out in pleasure which caused me to go even faster. We were both out of breath now. I knew she was close. She clutched on to my back and dug her fingers in to his back which caused me even more pleasure as I thrust once more which caused her to finally lose ot. I could feel her shake uncontrollably as she screamed at the top of her lungs as the ultimate pleasure finally overtook her. That was all it took for me to cum, I quckly released inside of her and than collapsed on top of her. we were both breathing heavily.

"That was..wow" She said. Before I can respond there was a loud knock at the door

"go find another room" I cried out breathlessly. We heard them leave with muters of

"was that Ryan Evans?"

"I thought he was gay"

Soon after we fell asleep in each others arms never having felt better.

Authors Note:so thats chapter 2. I thought it would be cool to have it from both there perspectives. I have seen other aithors do that and I really enjoyed it so I thought I woudl give it a try. Please R&R. im really excited for this story to progress. 


	3. The Morning After:Sharpay

The Morning After-Sharpay

I started to stir the next morning when I felt like my head was going to explode. I moaned bit and turned to go back to sleep when I felt myself bump up against something solid. Still with my eyes closed I put my hands out and sure enough there was something there. I slowly opened my eyes. And than I screamed which in trn caused the person next to me to jolt awake.

He blinked and than "What the hell Shar. Please keep your voice down. I have a pounding headache" he whispered.

I than looked around the room and noticed that this was not mine nor ryans room. "Ry where are we and what are we doing in bed together?"

It was than that he surveyed the room. "i dont know shar but im tired so maybe we can figure this out later" He than turned on his side and started to go back to sleep.

"No ryan we have no idea were we are or why were in bed togeter. You have got to tell me what you remember from last night. We have got to figure this out"

He sighed and turned back to face me. He was going to say something when all of a sudden he threw a hand over his mouth and bolted to the bathroom. I was left staring in shock after him. You want to know why I was in shock, well aside from the obvious of us being in a bed together in a place that wasnt ours. The reason for my utmost shock was becase as Ryan retreated from the room I noticed something that had shocked me. Something that I had not noticed before. I noticed that Ryan was naked. I gasped before slowly mving the covers away from my body and what I descoved next made me scream. I was stark naked as well.

A few moments later Ryan returned to the room. "Shar why am I naked?" he asked confused.

I turned my head away so as not to stare at his features and shook my head indicating I dont know.

Ryan hurried back in to the bed and under the covers and turned to me and said "ok I think your right. We have to figure out what happened last night what do you remember?"

"I remember Aaron breaking up with me and you convincing me to come to this stupid party with you. I remember you being dragged away by your so called friends and me being left all by myself in the kitchen. i remember drinking something but after that its fuzzy. I have no clue what happened next what about you?" I probed.

"Well like you said we came to this party and than I was pulled away from you by Troy,Chad,Zeke and Jason. I remember them making stupid remarks. Teasing me. Calling me a wuss and even making fun of my sexuality. They said I should be a man and drink so I did. Than I vagualy remember dancing with some girls and thats it Shar. I have no idea how I or we got here"

"so chances are that we are at this persons house. It was Chads party right? So I would assume its a room in his house. And we probably got drunk. But still that doesnt explain why we are naked in bed together." I stated

"Maybe we had sex with someone but than how did we end up in bed together? Maybe we just didnt feel good and we were hot so we removed our clothes?" He questioned.

I put my hand to my head and shook it "I really wish we remembered what happened" Than I feel like im going to be sick so i excuse myself and run to the bathroom forgetting the fact that I am in fact naked. I made it to the bathroom just in time and threw up. When I was finished I washed my face. I grabbed a towel and tied in around my bdy so ryan woudlnt see my inapropriate areas. i went back to the bedroom grabbed my clothes, took them back to the bathroom and changed. By the time I came back to the bedroom ryan was in his clothes as well.

Just than there was a knock at the door. "Dude could I have my bedroom back please." It was chad.

Ryan called back "uh yea i'm leaving now"

We than heard retreating footsteps. Ryan and I than went over to the door and left the room. We walked down the stairs only to be greeted by some jock giving ryan a pat on the back and saying "good going man?"

"huh?" Ryan asked looking back at them.

"Dont think we didnt hear you" the jock said giving him a wink as he walked away.

Ryan turned to me and said "What was that all about?" i just shrugged.

We walked out to the car and drove home. Once home I went up to my room and Ryan hs Both thinking about the events that were missing from our memorys.

Authors Note:I hope you enjoyed it. I really havet gtten many reviews yet altho I have seen plenty of people read this story and one even favored it so please please please review and let me know what you think. it would mean a lot to me. Next chapter up soon.  
Char 


	4. The Morning After:Ryan

The Morning After-Ryan

I was startled awake when I heard someone scream, more specificly my sister. "What the hell Shar. Please keep your voice down. I have a pounding headache"

"Ry where are we and what are we doing in bed together?" She than asked

It was than that I looked around the room. Sharpay was right. We were n bed together which we hadnt done in years. Not only that but we were in a room that I coudlnt quite recognize. I was to tired to give it much thought though. "i dont know shar but im tired so maybe we can figure this out later" I said than turned on his side and tried to go back to sleep. But my sisters voice prevented me from doing so.

"No ryan we have no idea were we are or why were in bed together. You have got to tell me what you remember from last night. We have got to figure this out"

She sounded frantic and a frantic Sharpay was never a good Sharpay so I just sighed and turned back to over to face her. I started to say something but just as I was about to I felt my stomach churn. I threw my hand over my mouth and quickly hurried to the restroom unaware that I was stark naked. I made it to the bthroom just in time as I emptied the contents of my stomach in to the toilet. I could hear my sister scream from the other room and wondered what happened now but I was currently to preocupied with getting sick that I coudlnt give it to much attention. When I was finished vomited I stood up and thats when I noticed I was naked. Why was I naked and in bed with my sister. Now I was more confused than before.

I quickly made my way back out to my sister and stood there in front of her dispite being naked "Shar why am I naked?" I asked. I had noticed my sister was not looking at me and thats when it hit me that I was naked and she didnt want to look at me. Boy I could be slow at times. This was quite awkward..

I quickly hurried back in to the bed and under the covers and turned to Shar and said "ok I think your right. We have to figure out what happened last night what do you remember?"

"I remember Aaron breaking up with me and you convincing me to come to this stupid party with you. I remember you being dragged away by your so called friends and me being left all by myself in the kitchen. i remember drinking something but after that its fuzzy. I have no clue what happened next what about you?" She asked.

"Well like you said we came to this party and than I was pulled away from you by Troy,Chad,Zeke and Jason. I remember them making stupid remarks. Teasing me. Calling me a wuss and even making fun of my sexuality. They said I should be a man and drink so I did. Than I vagualy remember dancing with some girls and thats it Shar. I have no idea how I or we got here" I sighed as I finished

"so chances are that we are at this persons house. It was Chads party right? So I would assume its a room in his house. And we probably got drunk. But still that doesnt explain why we are naked in bed together." She stated the obvious

"Maybe we had sex with someone but than how did we end up in bed together? Maybe we just didnt feel good and we were hot so we removed our clothes?" I questioned stupidly.

"I really wish we remembered what happened" She said, And than she too ran off to the bathroom. I watched in awe at her retreating figure. Her retreating HOT figure. Her nice round ass. The curve of her...wait a minute man shes your sister what are you thinking I think mentally smacking myself. I managed to drag myself out of my trance as I heard her being sick in the next room. Moments later Shar appeared back in the room, this time with a towel around her. I guess she didnt want me to see her intimate parts and that surprisingly made me feel disapointed. I watched as she scurried around gathering her clothes. She than went back in the bathroom. I than dragged myself out of bed, found my clothes and got dressed. Sharpay soon returned fully dressed.

Just than there was a knock at the door. "Dude could I have my bedroom back please?" It was chad.

I called back to him hoping he woudlnt recognize my voice. "uh yea i'm leaving now"

We than heard retreating footsteps. Shar and I than went over to the door and left the room. We walked down the stairs only to be greeted by some jock patting me the back and saying "good going man?"

"huh?" I asked looking back at them confused. I had no idea what they were going on about.

"Dont think we didnt hear you" the jock said giving me a wink as he walked away.

I turned to Shar and said "What was that all about?" She shrugged.

We walked out to the car and drove home. Once home we both went to our rooms thinking about the events that were missing from our memorys. And although I hated to admit it I was also thinking about my sisters sexy body. 


	5. Please Help!

Authors Note:

I really would like to get the next chapter of this story up however I am stuck on what I shoudl make happen next. If you could please give me some suggestions that would be great. Thank you very much and I will try to have an update asap 


End file.
